world_of_arinfandomcom-20200213-history
Stories
Hymn of Atmospheres: The hymn of atmospheres is a story long engraved in the histories of the people in the north on land, sky and sea. As the story has been told, many pieces of it have changed and morphed to fit with the times, dependent on how current affairs are going in the lands. Despite the changes, the same basic formula for the story remains: a traveling musician is what controls the weather. The story goes as follows: In times of old, as all creatures of God lived on the earth, there was a traveling musician. This musician was known through-out the land, and people would come far and wide to hear him perform. Powerful, rhythmic and joyous tunes came and went just as he did, moving from city to city to bring along his joy. His music did not go without notice from the Deities who walk the earth, and they went and told God of this amazing musician. They spoke of how much influence his music had over the people, how it brought joy in even the darkest of places. They asked that he be given a gift just as they had been. And a gift he did receive. In the middle of the night, as the world was sleeping, the Deities slipped into the traveling musician’s tent, replacing his lute with one blessed with magical properties; a lute that enabled him to control the weather with his music. The next day as he performed, the rain clouds that had threatened to pour down on his performance vanished with his upbeat tunes. This trend of moody weather followed him wherever he went, and where he once was known for his music, he was now known for his power. People would beg him to bring rain to their crops and sun to the snow-covered plains among many other requests. He no longer wandered freely as he had before, and his tunes turned darker. And then, he was gone. Nobody had seen him leave and nobody had sense heard him come. It was only then that rain and storms once again came at random to the land, things that had been chased off by the magic of the traveling musician. In the mountains, people have claimed to hear the music that had once been heard playing from the rocky mountain tops, in the safe of the snow. The Great Beasts: When God made the many races that bless the earth, It had also created creatures that lived to protect the fragile planet. In the waters, there were the sea serpents, Loprin and Glryn, who keep the waters moving. Their longed, green and blue scaled bodies dip in and out of the waters, going from the dark depths of the oceans to its reflective surfaces. Many sailors have claimed to see the brother serpents roaming the oceans just before great sea storms occur, claiming to know the cause of the great waves. In the sky, God put the dragons, Vrrm, Trah and Behrs. The three have taken roost on either side of the planet, keeping the winds moving and the sky in place. Their travel patterns are what keep the world moving, allowing the people to experience both day and night. But there were problems off the Earth that these defenders couldn’t take care of. Planets, rocks and stars that had been made before the Earth continued to move, crashing into the Earth they were so jealous of. The Earth needed protection away from its surface, and it was for that reason that Orion was born. Orion, resembling a large black crane, stood watch over the earth. Stars that would have crashed into the planet instead became a part of Orion, collecting within the bird’s belly. As did the planets and rocks, and other such things that threatened the life of Earth. The world was safe, as God had intended it, with the protection from the Great B Category:Basic Information Category:Hydravi